RingADing
by serty
Summary: A random phone call turns from lust to love for Heero Yuy.  Pairing: 1x2! Rating:MA to NC17 for sexual content.  Will be removed after Oct 1st
1. Chapter 1

Title: _"Ring-a-ding!"_

Paring: Mostly 1x2

Warning: Oh, I'm going to get in alot of trouble for this one. This story is very much Mature rated so far as to say its NC-17. I know, we're not suppose to post those anymore but I'm not leaving this little tidbit up. More or less I'm posting it in hopes of find a good home for it. Its yaoi/slash fun at its best so everyone enjoy because come Oct 1st it's gone. From here at least.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a perverse sense of humor

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Uh..?Wha?...Who'da fuck is'is?"

"Sir, I'm from you're friendly Internet security system provider and-"

"Its fuckin' three am in the mornin'!"

"Yes sir, I couldn't catch you yesterday and I wanted to be sure I had your attention for telling you all about our very usefully new system of firewalls."

"...You have gotta be shittin' me. Are you serious?"

"Yes sir, if you'll only give me a moment of your time I promise it'll be worth you're while...please."

Heero Yuy, mindless drone on the cog of telemarketing, waited patiently for an answer over the line. It was three am in his time zone too but dawn or dusk meant little to people of his profession. This was only a temp job that he could set his own hours with working from home. It gave him lots of free time to do what he really loved which was writing. Under normal circumstances Heero never said very much. Doing this job everything depended on him being able to get whoever he called into a good enough mood to listen to his rant on computer systems. It was a dull job but it paid for his housing, food, car, and his own Internet connection so he didn't feel the need to complain.

The worst part was getting on the phone with an asshole. Someone who, no matter when you called or how nice you were, just blew up at you for even existing and then hung up without so much as a "kiss my ass!" Well, most people did make time for a "kiss my ass" comment before Yuy would just mark them off his list of callers.

Thumbing his pencil against his laptop Heero decided "Mr.Maxwell, D." was going to be one of those cursing jerks that made his job that much harder by flying off the handle. Instead he was a little (but not very surprised) when the man on the other line answered with a cooing purr.

"Say that again baby."

Heero sighed. Another pervert. Still, if he could make a sale...

"Say what Mr. Maxwell?" As if he didn't know.

"Say 'please'...and add in Maxwell too." Came the cheery reply.

Heero tried not to think about how he was about to sound or about how the man on the other end crooned out his request.

"Please, Mr. Maxwell."

"Mmm...you got a sexy voice baby."

This was going no where. "Perhaps I could give you my phone number along with my extension. Then when you are fully awake and better prepared to discuss--"

"Mmm...aaah...Ooooh baby...a little longer..."

Heero did pause at hearing that accompanied by the distinct slap of skin on skin over the receiver. The manual was very clear that in cases like this the name was scratched from the list and never dialed again. Heero felt his cheeks turn red. This wasn't the first time he'd had someone on the line that thought it would be funny to harass him. It happened on average of three times a day. Except unlike before this was really starting to sound heavy on the other end with Maxwell moaning into the phone his voice coming in short gasps and pants.

Heero touched the side of his head set determined to end this conversation fast. "Mr. Maxwell are you or are you not interested in our systems?" His snarl came out huskier then he wanted it to but Heero didn't back down. Not until the man on the line answered back with a deep-throat cry of ecstasy.

"OoooH GOD!!!" The last sound Heero heard before his trembling fingers disconnected the call was the splash of something hitting the receiver.

OOOOOOOO1OOOOOOOO

"Hey Y-yuy...here!"

Heero barely had time to acknowledge the jittery mail-office boy before the kid shoved a piece of paper into his hands. He was at his publishers office setting up a meeting with his editor for the next half of his book. The Japanese man looked down at the scrape of paper and scowled.

"Lonely? Bored? Horny as Hell? Call up the Preventers!!! We'll 'prevent' your love life from falling flat! First five minutes are free!" The advert was brightly colored and standing beside the 1-900 number was a positively gorgeous man dressed in deep purple silk, with long hair down to his thighs, and a mischievous smirk on his perfectly full lips. Heero frowned. "Must be airbrushed on." He thought. No one looked _that_ good.

The grimacing dark-haired man was just about to throw the paper aside when his publisher popped up out of no where. Shoving the advert into his pocket he talked to the pink clad woman for nearly an hour before he gave up trying to negotiate a better deal and get more money from his next big project. The woman had her eyes on his body and the thought of offering her a 'good time' in exchange for a larger paycheck made his skin crawl. The lady just tried to damn hard. Or maybe he just didn't like girls. It wasn't a subject that came up very often. Actually the thought of his sexual orientation was hardly ever on his mind. It had been that morning when whoever...Mr. Maxwell... orgasm listening to his voice. Heero found that just thinking about the sound of that man's screams had his cock twitching at attention. "Maybe I'm gay." He thought idly as he walked back into his apartment building.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans and felt the small scrap of paper crunch under his fingers. Heero pulled it out as he came to his door and ambled inside settling down onto the couch. Looking over the man in purple with his bright strangely colored eyes and the cock of his narrow hips Heero felt his body respond again. The odds were that everyone at this number was probably ugly, old, deformed, or sadistic. There was nothing good that could come from calling this number just to hear another male's voice faking an orgasm over the phone.

Heero picked up his head set and dialed the number on the base phone. He waited a half beat before he was connected. The voice on the other end was automated greeting him with a sultry woman's purr and asking his sexual preference or "desire". Heero pushed the number two for a male and lay back on his sofa to wait. For a second he thought about opening his pants to let his cock out but then canceled that order. This was surely going to be disaster as he was no good in a conversation without a script handy. Two minutes was all he betted on. That way he could stay under the "first five minutes are free" limit and still say he'd called the number to his satisfaction. The satisfaction that it was a waste of time.

Yup, two minutes.

"Baby you can call me Duo or Lover or Slave just as long as you call for me out loud and cum all over for me."

Heero was suddenly glad he had on a headset and that the video-phone wasn't within his price range. His mouth dropped down to his chest as recognition sparked his memory.

"Mr. Maxwell????" _Surely not!_

There was a pause and then a slightly less confident voice replied. "Um...who is this and why do you know me?"

Heero thought quickly. He recognized Mr. Maxwell's voice...Duo's voice...but Duo didn't know who he was. If he were smart he'd just play it off as a slip of the tongue or say someone recommended him to Heero. That way he'd get to hear that beautifully rich voice call out in pleasure again. Even if it would be fake this time.

"Um...uh...I-I...got you're name from a friend...You are Maxwell right? I'm Yuy!" He spoke fast. _Too fast_. Heero slapped his forehead in disgust. Only a baka wouldn't call him on such an obvious lie. His only chance to save face would be to hang up now and hope this whole thing could be forgotten with sleep. To the dark haired man's surprise the voice on the other end spoke soothingly and seductively.

"Ooooh...Right! Yuy...Mmmm...Mister Yuy or would you prefer Master Yuy?" Duo's voice was teasing, sensual, and lusty. It nearly had Heero reeling with want. God he loved that husky whisper and he'd only heard it twice in one day! Heero squirmed laying out on the couch. Unconsciously a hand went down to rub the bulge in his jeans.

"Heero."

"Hmm? Am I you're sexy 'hero' in disguise?"

"Fuck yes!...I mean NO! I'm Heero...that's my name...Its Japanese." _Real Smooth Yuy. _

Over the line Duo chuckled and Heero thought he'd cum from just the sound of the other man's laughter. "We've got someone here who speaks Mandarin and Japanese...want me to transfer ya?"

Heero nearly leaped up from the sofa. "NO!" Calming his unusually frantic nerves Yuy tired to sound relaxed and confident. _Easier said then done_. "No, I...I want to talk to you." Heero blushed and rolled his eyes. If he sounded cheesy to his own ears what must this mysteriously erotic man think of him? Once again he was blessed by Maxwell's husky laugh.

"Okay then _Hee-chan_..." There was a pause and the clicking of a computer keyboard over the line. Heero nervously fingered his headset. "What was that?" He asked in a near whisper. Another pause before Duo's gorgeous voice murmured gently into his ear. "Never you mind baby...tell me...what do you do for a living eh?"

The questioning suddenly turning from carnal desires to chitchat threw Heero for a mental loop but he answered gamely; anything to keep Duo talking to him.

"I-uh...work in sales...phone sales." Over the line Maxwell seemed to perk with curiosity adding a teasing tone to his silken voice.

"Really? Is that _all_ you do 'Mr. Yuy'?" Duo's snickering comments were doing serious damage to Heero's flustered brain but the Japanese man cleared his throat pausing before answering. "Well, no actually...I'm also a writer. I write articles for Sanq World News...and I'm working on a book."

"Mmm...Harlequin? Dare I hope for a sultry author of lusty porn?"

Heero blushed again closing his eyes listening to Duo. Unconscious of his own body's movements Heero's fingers moved down the zipper of his pants caressing the length of his swollen erection.

"N-no...nothing like that. I write...m-mysteries." Just the sound of Maxwell's breathing seemed to have a dizzying effect on him. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never reacted like this to the other inappropriate sexual phone calls he'd had with customers. And he'd certainly never called up a phone-sex number like this or even responded so eagerly to a sexual situation before. Was it because this person over the line didn't know what Heero looked like? Was that it? The question of where, what, and why? The never knowing or even being able to guess who it was that was causing Heero to pant and stroke himself with just words alone?

Was it the words or the one speaking them?

Heero's hands had worked his straining cock free letting it stand tall from his body bobbing up and down with his deep breathing. In his ear Duo seemed to sense that something was going on. Moaning low in his throat he whispered in sultry delight.

"Heero...let me touch you."

Gritting his teeth Heero shook his head as if Maxwell could see his response. "C-can't do that...that's stupid! We're not in the same--"

Cutting off the blue eyed man with a moaning whimper Duo urged him on pleading. "Touch yourself baby...oh god Heero...take your cock...let me stroke it...fuck you're hand like you wanna fuck me."

Blindly obeying Heero took a firm hold of his rod imaging that it wasn't his hand he pumped into but a firm tight ass. Visions of the man in purple silk on the advertisement for Duo's 900 number flooded Heero's fantasy. That long hair free brushing his legs while the muscled slender man rode Heero's thick penis hard and deep. Heero moaned loud into the phone barely breathing. Over the line Duo responded and once again Heero heard skin on skin as on the other side of the phone Maxwell pulled his own cock.

Heero gasped for air crying out.

"D-DUO!! Please!!!"

Heero's brain hit overload as Duo's rich voice screamed his name at the top of his lungs. Cum fell from Heero's taunt rod. Falling back on the couch Heero's breathing slowly came back under his control. There was an equal amount of panting on the phone line. After a few minutes Heero focused his breathing full relaxing his body into the aftermath of the best orgasm he'd ever experienced in his short life so far. Readjusting the headset over his ears Heero hoped he didn't sound too weak from cumming.

"..Duo..."

"Yeah...yeah...I'm here baby...god that was good...fuck...so good..." Duo seemed to sound just as affected as Heero was but a part of the Japanese man's brain wouldn't let himself celebrate the fact. This was afterall an adult phone service so in all likelihood Maxwell was just a very good actor.

"I...I guess I went over the five minutes eh?" Humor wasn't Heero's strong point especially when his brain was still recovering from being sizzled.

The husky giggle (some how Maxwell's voice made even something as silly as a giggle sound erotic) from over the line set Heero's nerves back on edge with a jolt of electricity. "Don't worry bout that 'Ro. I took you off the clock just after you called."

Duo seemed to be waiting for this new nugget of information to process in Heero's mind. Once it did however nothing but questions popped up in the Japanese man's head. _Who better to ask then the source? _

"Why...why did you do that?" Heero stuttered, something that until tonight had hardly ever happened in his life. Conversing with the seductive Duo Maxwell seemed to an effect on his speaking faculties.

Duo's voice dropped to an intimate whisper and Heero could practically hear the grin in the man's voice.

"Just...returning the favor from this morning."

Heero's eyes opened wide. Before he could speak again though Maxwell's cheerful murmurs brought his own words to a halt.

"I can't stay out much longer or the guys will start to wonder. Hey you've got my home number and now my work line...just press the two twice next time you're on and you'll get me directly okay? Ciao lover. Don't forget to call me again sometime...We'll talk about what you're upgrade system can do for my firewall."

The line went dead with a soft click leaving Heero stunned and covered in jizz on his couch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTBCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's note: Reviews are welcome also if anyone has a tiny piece of internet where this little gem can reside let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Heero was starring at his cell phone. Two days. It was two days since he last heard the mellow lure of Duo Maxwell's voice keening in desire. Two day's since he'd touched himself. Two days since he'd written a word or called any other name on his list for his telemarketing job.

He was addicted he realized. And he was screwed. Not because he'd developed a hard-on from the thought of phone sex or fantasized about men now twenty-four seven (one man in particular being the man on the "Preventer's 900" advertisement). No he was royally condemned because he let curiosity get the better of him. He'd done an little private search only to discover that the "Preventers" were located in his very own home town. Still San Diego was a big city. There was no real chance of Heero ever meeting Mr. Maxwell...was there?

_Of course not! Don't be foolish! Just pretend like it never happened solider!_ The voice in his head sounded like his own but rang with his father's words.

Be the perfect solider. Work hard, hardly play, and you're goals will be achieved. Mission accomplished.

But life wasn't that cut and dry. If it were Heero would've been working in the family business probably married to a debutant by now instead of off on his own trying to make ends meet with a basically non-existent sex life.

No reason to blame his father for that though. Lowe had done the best he could by his son and anyway none of that had any say in what Heero was feeling right now. Flipping open his phone Heero scrolled through his contacts. Besides a few take out numbers, his publicist, and editor there were two new numbers he'd added a couple of days ago.

One was Duo Maxwell's home phone. The other was 1-900-PREVLUV where Duo worked.

_Time to put up or shut up Yuy! _It had never taken the Japanese man this long to make a move before when it was something he knew he really wanted. His first book went through nearly thirty re-write before he felt it was perfect and handed it over to a publisher who signed him as an up and coming Master author on the spot. If Heero Yuy wanted it he knew nothing could stop him from getting it. And more then anything right now Heero wanted to speak with Duo Maxwell again.

He was at home sitting on his bed with his laptop beside him. A flick over the right speed dial combo and Heero waited for the woman's voice before pressing the number two twice. Music started to play in the time old tradition of being placed on hold. It was actually kind of sexy in a 70's porno kinda way. The beats were rhythmic and hammered with a heavy base. Every so often a moan or a squeal of delight would cut thru the music still it was no substitute for Duo's laugh or his sultry voice. Heero found himself nervously taping his finger on the side of the cell.

Finally after what was to the Japanese man a lifetime of waiting someone picked up the line.

It was not Duo.

"So sorry but our mad man Maxwell is with another client right now. I'm Quatre I can spend some time with you until he's done." The light voice was full of sweet innocence tinged with bashful desire. Heero cocked an eyebrow scowling. This man was probably playing the part of the young shy teenager looking for love and finding lust. Not what Heero wanted right now. His desires were centered focused urges that only responded to a husky chuckle or the man in purple silk from the advert.

A cough from the other end caught Heero's attention. Apparently he had been lost in his thoughts. Covering his momentary lapse with clearing his throat Heero realized he was about to sound like a needy school girl but couldn't stop himself from questioning about Duo.

"Is uh...Duo really there tonight?"

Over the phone "Quatre" (if that was his real name) replied smoothly without missing a beat. "Oh yes sir...right now he's touching his thighs ready to scream...do you want to talk about him? I could give you a blow by blow about what he's doing."

Whoever Quatre was he was certainly a helpfully little bugger. Heero decided to use the other man's offered suggestion and ask for details about his mystery crush.

"I...I'm curious...can you tell me about Maxwell?"

Heero nearly cringed at the soothing coo that met his ears. Quatre was obviously used to this and seemed to almost pity Heero for having become attached to a fantasy lover. "I sure can...Our Duo is very handsome sir. He's got long long hair...that right now he's put in a braid, he does that alot,...now he's opening his pants and--"

But Heero suddenly cut Quatre off. "He's got what? He's got long hair? Like the man on your advertisement?"

There was a pause and when Quatre came back on the line he was a little less polite.

"Yeah, who do you think is the one posing in the pic? Duo does all our publicity shots...Look he's not gonna be done for a bit longer I can just put you on hold until--"

"He's the man in the ad...Really?"

Quatre sighed exasperated with answering Heero's questions. "YES! Hello...anybody in there? I said he was! What do you think I'd lie?" There was a snort on the other end of the line. "Look I do alot of weird things in this line of business, _believe me! _But one thing I won't do is lie about this. I'll lie about my age, my gender, what I'm wearing but I won't lie about Duo...he'd kill me if I did."

That struck Heero as odd and he told as much to Quatre.

"Because," Quatre answered a little more kindly. "Duo never lies. Ever. Not even for this job. So I honor his wishes and don't lie about him either. The guy in the advert is our very own Duo Maxwell. Promise."

Heero's fingers had a death grip on his cell phone. Sweat dripped down his neck and into the green tank top he wore to sleep in. This was too much. There was no way, life just wasn't that fair, Maxwell was sexy _and_ beautiful _and_ seemed to like Heero without ever even seeing him.

It was the voice. His voice alone was all Duo had to go on to know anything about Heero. They'd only talked twice but there seemed to be an instant connection between them that made Yuy long for everything Maxwell had to offer.

"He's beautiful...that's not fair..."

On the other side of the phone Quatre murmured something to someone else near him. Heero was too wrapped up in thoughts of Duo's slender form to pay much attention to the conversation. Suddenly Quatre broke into his daydreams.

"Is you're name Heero Yuy?"

The Japaneses man blinked hesitantly answering. "Yeah...I'm Yuy...why?"

The light voice over the phone took on a whole different tone as Quatre's words nearly bubbled from the receiver. "Oh! Why didn't you say so! " There was a giggle that seemed to be shared with others where ever it was Quatre was talking from. Heero didn't like the idea that he was the butt of some phone-sex boy's joke and he growled into the speaker.

"Why does it matter?"

Quatre's voice came back full of smiles and sunshine. "Listen Mr.Yuy I have been given authority to offer you a free trial on our website! I'll use your full name as the log-in and Duo's phone number as the password...You do have Duo's number right?"

Things were happening in a rushed order that made Heero's headache. He answered unsure of what the outcome would be but certain that anything that got him somemore information (or pictures) of Duo had to be worth this migraine.

"Yes, I have his number. What do you mean 'free trial'? Free trial of what?"

A happy chuckle followed by a web-address; followed by a "You'll see."; followed by the phone disconnecting left Heero in a daze.

OOOOOOOOOOO3OOOOOOOOOO

The dark haired man sat with his cell next to his ear for a half a beat more before snapping the phone shut. His deep blue eyes shifted around his room until they fell almost reluctantly onto his laptop. Fingers itching Heero carefully booted up his computer. He logged on and hit the Internet with the website Quatre had told him.

On his screen flashed a picture of the man in purple silk..."Duo...he said that was Duo." _My Duo..._ Surrounding the long-haired beauty were three other men all around the same age. They were all handsome with seductive leers and smiles that promised wonderfully carnal things. Heero felt his skin goose-bump looking around their smirking faces. His eyes rested at last again on Duo in the center leaning on a tall auburn haired man, his hand resting on a kneeling Asian boy's shoulder and his other hand looped around a petite blond's neck. He looked causal and sexy and the whole picture of Maxwell as the leader of these lusty male wet-dreams made Heero's pants fit too tight around the crotch.

There was a flashing sign on one side proclaiming a log-in and password required. Remembering Quatre's words Heero used his own name and Maxwell's phone number. The eager Japanese man had no idea what to expect. Once inside the site there were image galleries for each phone buddy plus a few people Heero hadn't seen on the cover page. There were biographies, likes and dislikes, fun facts, multi-media with sound bits...and video.

"Video...?"

The ache in Heero's groin was getting painful so before he let his eyes look at the list of short films starring the "Preventers" he stood up off the bed and stripped himself naked. Sitting crossed leg on the bed his pillows propped up behind him for support the dark-haired man clicked on the video marked '_in progress' _. It was a web-cam video being taped right that second somewhere in the city. It was nearly completed so Heero set it up to watch from the beginning.

A wide round bed sat in a spotlit room. Every where were candles flickering, satin pillows and sheets, and what looked like rose petals scattered over the bed. At first the room was empty but as the camera moved around the single piece of furniture it was revealed that a lean body was resting under those red and black comforters. It was a man. He was very slender and almost feminine in form but his well muscled torso and arms clearly defined him as all male.

A wash of shining coppery hair flowed from his thick bags over the edge of the bed. The camera stopped just above the bed at an angle so that the man under the sheets could clearly be seen stretching his long body. Heero stopped breathing eyes glued to the screen. The man from the advertisement...Duo...looked even more beautiful naked under the sheets then Heero thought he would. Pale skin with just a hint of tan encased powerful muscles and lent rosy color to the mischievous blush on his cheeks.

His eyes were closed though. Heero so desperately wanted those bright orbs to look out at the camera and just as he thought that they did. Gazing in hazy desire at the camera Duo's hands which had been resting above his head tangled briefly in his long chestnut brown hair before sliding down his face, throat, and chest to disappear under the covers.

Heero laid back on his pillows spreading his legs to rest on either side of his computer. Duo's gorgeous body filled the flat screen. Sheets rode up from where his hips adulated off the bed. Sweat shimmered drizzling down the curve of his muscles defining the erotic man's taunt body in a hazy dew. It was breath taking. Heero's eyes were riveted to the screen willing the covers to move aside and give him a better view of Duo's well muscled legs. Just as before his thoughts seemed to urge the sheets to part revealing shapely legs and a long fingered hand wrapped firmly around a weeping erection.

Heero gasped slowly stroking down his thighs aimlessly teasing his own growing cock. On the video Duo moaned his lips parting in a silent 'O'. The video was muted. It had to be if the blue eyed man expected to last more then a nanosecond of Duo pleasuring himself. When these indigo eyes locked with the camera giving a heated lusty look Heero was positive he would cum without even touching himself.

Duo's hand started a slow steady speed that Heero, fingers wrapped tightly around his rod, emulated matching the man on the screens pace. When Duo slid his fingers slick with precum in a slow deliberate stroke Heero did the same. When Duo's other hand stole down his elegant body to finger below his ball sac to tease the entrance of his ass Heero bit hard on his lower lip and did likewise. He'd never touched himself like this before. The Japanese man's fingers first rubbed his tense body then tasting the waters he pushed in one long digit as deep as he could. The pain was awful but seeing Duo also strain against his own ministrations yet still groan with pleasure seemed to make it bearable. It was hard going without any lube but the fevered eyes on his computer soon had Heero relaxing enough to add another finger.

On camera Duo was up to three long fingers delving deep into his spasming asshole. Heero strained but in the end admitted defeat. Without something to ease the way and take off the edge he'd have to give up on finger fucking himself for now. He'd made it up to two but his body was still virginal in this department only able to stretch so fa without aid.

Heero's removed left his fingers to scissor open his tight hole hand still pumping his rock hard cock watching Duo on-line thrash around on the bed.

A golden head of hair appeared around the edge of Duo's torso. Lust hazed indigo eyes turned to the man interrupting his self ministrations. Heero's hand stilled upon seeing another man near the bed with his beautiful Maxwell. At first the blue-eyed man wondered if the petite blond, which he know recognized as the same boy from the website's cover shot, would join the languid beauty on the bed. The thought both inflamed Heero's desires and triggered his jealousy.

But the sweet little blond didn't climb upon the bed. He merely seemed to be relaying a message. A message that had Duo's eyes widening and his once steadily pumping hand to speed into a frenzy. Confused but eager to join the erotic man in orgasmic bliss Heero kicked up his speed hand slick with thick precum penis rigid in his grasp.

He was so close. So dangerously close but still not quite there.

Duo's large violet eyes locked on to the camera his lips murmuring turning into screams. He was saying one word over and over. Heero watched those perfectly plump lips curve of a single word until it came out as a throaty scream. Cum flying from Duo's stiff cock, the look of fulfillment and satisfaction in those luminous eyes, that body arching off the bed towards the camera...Heero groaned once before shivering as his thick jizz spilled over his hand.

On the screen Duo was taking his fingers playing with the semen on his belly. A long fingered hand came up to those sweet lips. A nimble pick tongue slide over his digits cleaning them of his own cum before he made on last long look at the world outside the Internet grinning impishly he mouthed a name and the connection was severed.

Heero panting and light headed realized the video was over. Though he wanted to be sluggish and just fall out on the bed his curiosity pushed for him to rewind the video just once more. This time with the sound on.

It was breathtakingly carnal. All hands, long limbs, and Duo's strangely colored eyes. Finally Heero was once again at the part where the blond had appeared. Duo's murmurs and moans made Heero's cock twitch back to life but the stoic Japanese man simply watched the play of emotions on Maxwell's delicate face. Irritation. Confusion. Surprise. And finally...unbridled passion. Biting his bottom lip Heero concluded that he was going to cum again whether he touched his cock or not. Duo's words were mere whispers but that husky purr was rumbling straight from his chest went right down into Heero's rod.

The cries got louder. The words easier to understand. Just as before it was only one word. Duo's hands moved in time with his frantic mantra. When he came longing soaked into every syllable and passion fogging his senses Heero's whole body arched off the bed as his untouched cock spasmed for the second time.

Heero'd heard Duo clearly this time. He was stunned but his body responded so inflamed by his name falling from Duo's gasping lips.

Heero's brain was in lock down mode watching the vid until the end where Duo's long fingers were licked free of cum and he said "Heero." with that purely evil smile.


End file.
